Olive Cole - First Book
by Emiko Mahone
Summary: Olive Cole, handpicked by Voight before several of the others are. She's cheeky, sarcastic, funny and a general pain in the ass. She's also fast on her feet, a quick thinker and a good cop. Full summary inside. Contains focus on OC's, Halstead, Dawson, Olinsky and Voight. M for violence and vocabulary. Also contains Romance, Family, Friendship and Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**This is one story of a whole franchise I'm working on in Dick Wolfs' universe.**

**Summary:**

**Olive Cole, handpicked by Voight before several of the others are. Once the rest join her, she comes face to face with two people she really doesn't like. She's cheeky, sarcastic, funny and a general pain in the ass. She's also fast on her feet, a quick thinker and a good cop. She and her large family has a secret, a secret they all wish to stay hidden. Not that the universe ever listens.**

**Prudence Blye is the proudest one can be of their little sister getting a promotion. When she finds out who her sister will be working with, her joy is bittersweet. However, she's not scared to do what she needs to do to protect her family, and as the oldest of the sisters, she's usually the one to do it.**

**Joy Szelsky is the youngest sister, working in social services. With a heart of gold, she sheds tears for every child, and isn't afraid to pull whichever strings are needed to ensure the safety of that child.**

**Clove Hale is a woman with a spine shaped of stone from dealing with detectives who want the forensics of their own cases done before everyone else. She's a woman who believes in cold hard evidence, and should you even try to charm her at work, she will be quick to tell you where to shove it.**

**Rain James has a stomach of steel from years of working as a coroner. Compared to Prudence, she can't wait to get her hands on the men working with Olive. She owes them both some nice shiners and bruises.**

**Ten other sisters, all just as similar in some aspects as well as different in others.**

**The one concept the Baskerville clan never step away from is loyalty.**

**I'm hoping you like it.**

-x-x-x-x-x-

She has her curly dark chocolate hair pulled up into a high ponytail and the collar of her black leather jacket pulled up high around her neck. Her thick black jeggings are stuffed down into her knee-high leather boots and her equally dark tank-top fits tightly around her torso. All in all she is darkly coloured, with a dark mocha complexion. She's usually very good at blending into a crowd, and today's no different. She's lying on the grass-lawn, back down with a romance novel propped against her bent legs. She flips a page every few minutes to keep up appearances. She's already read the book twice before, if anyone random should think to ask her about the plot.

Her phone dings softly through her right headphone and she answers through the adjoining mouthpiece before the second ring, "What's up sunshine?"

"Very funny, Detective", comes the clipped and dry voice of her Commander.

Olive Cole smirks and the skin around the outer corners of her eyes crinkle, "Would you prefer snickerdoodle?"

"Cole." Vlademir Ivashkov grunts.

She can't help herself, "Or perhaps cupcake?"

"Detective Cole." The annoyance coming of her boss is so palpable that she has to bite her lip briefly to halt her oncoming chuckle.

She really, really can't stop herself from going the extra mile, "Maybe snugglebums, snookums or porkchop is more your style?"

There's a heavy sigh, "Really, Cole?"

And, because she's Olive Cole, District 13s' most annoying detective, she can't help herself from adding the cherry on top of the cream and cake, "You know what I think would fit you? Fairyprincess Merryweather."

"You're pushing it, kid." She snickers at his absolutely exasperated tone.

"What can I do for you, Ivashkov?" She switches from personal to professional in a heartbeat, careful to stay respectful, without blowing her cover by using titles for her boss.

"Charming as always, Cole", she smiles at his irritation, but stays quiet. "I just got a call from the new sergeant of the Intelligence Unit at district 21. He asked about you specifically. Apparently your reputation precedes you."

"And what did you say?" Olive wonders quietly, as she tends to not be anyones favorite.

"That you're a royal pain in my ass, a grade A know-it-all and snippy with a tendency towards dis-respectfulness." _Well, there went my chance at the Intelligence Unit_, she thinks sadly. However, her Commander continues, "I also told him that you're the fastest cop I've ever seen on two legs, a quick thinker, the owner of one hell of an intuition and one of the best cops I've ever met, despite you're tendency towards crazy."

Olive can't help but smile giddily, "Aw, thank you, you're a sweetheart!"

"There it is again", her Commander sighs, although she takes note on the fact that his words don't have the same edge to them that they usually do. Maybe her boss is happy for her too? Or maybe just blessing the fact that she's transferring and therefore won't be around to bother him everyday? Either one works for Olive. "I told him that you'd call him as soon as you get back to the office."

"Awesome, thanks!" She smiles widely, noting through the corner of her right eye that her mark is getting ready to move. Assuming their conversation is done, her Commander has already hung up by the time Olive says her goodbye. Rolling her eyes, she speed dials her Sergeant, "Heading south."

"I see 'im, Taylor is picking up on tailing him." Her sergeants voice is smooth and low, a voice she can't help but imagine a GQ model having. Sergeant Daniel Herrerra doesn't look like a model, no where close, but is a damn good sergeant. "If he spots Taylor, I want you cutting him off as quick as possible."

"Got it." Olive leisurely slips a bookmark in between the pages she's currently fake reading and proceeds to pick herself up of the grass, dusting her jeggings off. She stuffs the romance novel down into her purse and swings the strap over her head and across her torso, before tucking her other headphone into her ear. Pretending to listen to music she adds a little sway to her shoulders and starts to bop her head to her imaginary beat. This is why she's considered to be so very good at undercover work. She spends the next thirty to forty minutes strolling the small pathways in the park, keeping a course aligned with their targets movement. Twice she sees him glancing at her; once she fools him by bending down to pick up a little girls teddy-bear and handing it to her, the second time she smiles flirtatiously at the male owner of a beautiful Border Collie and starts to cuddle the fluffy animal.

"Taylor's spotted, target's running. You're up, Cole." Sergeant Herrerra doesn't get further than two words before Olive is dropping her purse on the ground, no need to give the dude more to grab onto than necessary, and digging her gun out of it. Then she takes off down her chosen pathway, gun pointed downwards as it should be, proving once again why she's the fastest cop the Commander of District 13 has ever seen as she easily outruns their target. She even adds fifty feet to the distance between them, just so she can stop and twirl in time to slam her foot into the torso of the oncoming perpetrator. His momentum from running as fast as he can as well as the force with which she kicked him sends him back half a dozen feet onto the dirt path, groaning loudly as if begging for pity.

To make sure he doesn't stand up until she can cuff him she jogs forward, placing her right foot on his already bruised torso and pointing her gun at the space right between his eyes, "Give me a reason, I dare you."

When he stays silent and frozen, eyes glued to the end of her gun, she bends her head slightly to speak into the mouthpiece of her headphones once again, "Got him."

Her sergeant chuckles loudly, "Fastest cop in town, people."

"That's for sure." Comes the response of Lucas Samuels, another detective from the Narcotics Division at District 13. "Woman, how do you _do _that?"

All Olive does is smile, her eyes focused on drugdealer Twizzle as he's handcuffed and searched. She sighs, not for the first time concerning the mans so called name. _Twizzle? Really?  
><em>

As Herrerra comes up to them, he pats her on the shoulder with a grin gracing his face, "Good job, as always, Cole."

And, because she's Olive Cole, she starts up again with a smirk and a sugary, "Damn straight. Now how is it you're planning on celebrating me, sugarplum?"

Her unit is used to her as they all simply chuckle at her and shake their heads, Marcus Taylor even raises an eyebrow at her and asks, "Sugarplum? Seriously?"

She smiles cheekily and winks at him, "Well, I can't call him Twinkletoes, that's always gonna be you, Marc."

"Exactly", he slings a lean arm around her shoulders, "Nice to know I'm still special."

The rest of the team chuckles again. Olive is going to miss these guys. Even if they all still see her as their _Little Livvy_. Of course, her status as the protected little one isn't at all prevented by the fact that in a unit of twelve, she's the only woman. Or her size at five feet one.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Walking into the district and down the stairs to their office, she fills the guys in on her potentially new job offer. To which Herrerra, the only one of her superiors in the force that she knows favors her, simply says, "I've always known you're going places."

The rest of her unit all cheer and smile and pats her back in approval. She really does love these guys.

Reaching her desk she sees a number under the name _Sergeant Hank Voight _scribbled on a yellow post-it. She dials the number immediately and leans against the wall waiting for the man to pick up. "Voight."

"Sergeant, I'm Detective Olive Cole." To say Olive is nervous is the understatement of the year. She's biting her lower lip and picking at her cuticles.

"Yeah, Detective Cole. I've heard some very good things about you." Lucas is hovering by her, Marcus has his arm once again wrapped around her shoulders and the rest of the unit is watching her.

"Thank you, sir", she meets Herrerras eyes hopefully.

"I've just been assigned the Intelligence Unit at Twenty-one and I want you in it." _Well, hello Mr Blunt_, is her minds quick and smart-ass reply. She doesn't voice it, of course. No, her cheekiness will have to wait until _after_ she's gotten the job.

She can't stop a squeal from escaping through her lips, "Seriously?"

"Seriously", is his one worded reply, amusement filling his voice. At least he still thinks of her as funny and not annoying, yet. Just you wait, Sergeant Voight, just you wait.

Once again she doesn't say what she's thinking, instead she giddily says, "I'm in, I am so in."

"Well then, welcome to the intelligence Unit. You start on Monday. Once you're at Twenty-one, ask Sergeant Platt to see you up."

Olive is so overwhelmed that her legs start to turn into jelly and Marcus has to lead her to her desk-chair. "Thank you so much, Sergeant Voight."

"No problem, see you Monday." And then he hangs up and Olive drops her phone onto the table, her eyes wide in shock.

They give her a few breaths to gather herself, before Herrerra asks, "Well?"

She raises her eyes to meet his once more, "I got the job."

As if an explosion takes place, the entire room is filled with rowdy cheers and she's pulled into one hug after another. Gods above, she loves these guys.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**So, hope you liked it.**

**No flames. No insults. No agressiveness. No rudeness.**

**Constructive criticism only.  
><strong>

**And if you don't like my characters, just don't read.**

**And I'll try to do my best at portraying Canon characters but I'm not perfect.**

**With Love, Emiko.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**This is one story of a whole franchise I'm working on in Dick Wolfs' universe.**

**I'm hoping you like it.**

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Cherry, Quince! Time to go!" Olive hollers up the stairs as she slings her leather jacket on and opening the door.

A little less african-american looking than herself with complexions a shade lighter and hair not as curly as her own, her two children come skipping down the stairs with big smiles on their faces. At seven and nine, her babies both have school. With jackets and shoes on, as well as school bags strapped to their backs, Olive ushers her son and daughter out of her two story house. Living in old Callahan Valley, a small neighborhood in west Chicago, completely inhabited by family or friends, Olive feels safer than most people when at home. It also helps that her sisters all live in the neighborhood, the eldest living in a large house three streets down with her own children.

Quince bounces off across the street ahead of her, while Cherry slips her small hand into Olives' larger one. Olive opens her mouth to tell her nine year old son to check both sides of the street before crossing, when she sees him already checking, twice. A proud smile crosses her lips, _that's my boy. _

Olive and Cherry both enter her older sisters house more sedately, once inside Cherry slips out of her mothers grip to dart further in to greet her cousins. Olive walks into the kitchen to find two of her sisters, Rain James and Clove Hale, eating and chatting softly. Prudence is standing by the large kitchen island sipping a cup of hot chocolate, Olive knows because it's the only hot beverage the woman likes. She kisses each sister on the cheek before grabbing the red plate with two finished turkey sandwiches on, done just the way she loves them and she smiles at Prudence in gratitude.

It's been a tradition for as long as any of the sisters can remember to always have breakfast at the Blye house. None of them are biological sisters, but they've been as close as ever, since each of them were born in turn. So has their mothers as well as their maternal grandmothers. Blood or not, they're family.

Even though it's rare for all fifteen to have the time to sit down all together, the tradition still stands. So when their children are dressed and ready for school, each sister always walks over to Prudence to drop them of and to grab something to eat. And every morning, breakfast is always already done and waiting for them, like clockwork. Since Prudence owns her own chain of stores and bakeries, she decides herself when she works, as she has a good set of supervisors working for her. So she always stays home long enough to see all the kids off onto the school buses. It always makes for a very crowded house, even though the Blye home is huge, when the kids from fifteen different households are there, but it's a system that fits them all.

Glancing into the living-room, Olive notes that today is a very calm morning at six AM. Only the Blye, James, Hale, Cole, Sands and Szelsky children are in the building currently. It's not her sisters shifts at the Firehouse, only one of the surgeons are working the early shift and the lawyers only ever work this early if they have really big cases. Olive settles into a bar-stool, munching on her sandwiches and falling into conversation with the other women.

Clove and Rain have both chosen careers in the same field as Olive, as Forensics specialist and Coroner individually. While Clove is a Caucasian with English descent, standing at 5'10, with dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes; Rain has a rosy pale complexion typical of Scandinavia, platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes and is only an inch shorter than Clove. Prudence is an oddity with burgundy hair and emerald green eyes, together with an olive complexion and Italian blood. She is only two inches taller than Olives' 5'1. Add Japanese Daisy, Irish Scarlet and Raven, South African Opal, Spanish Nine, Scottish Summer, Russian Joy and Mexican January and the sisters are an odd bunch.

Clove nudges Olive softly, "Nervous on your first day?"

"I wasn't", she says, turning to Clove, "until you reminded me, Vee!"

The three sisters snicker at her expense and Olive rolls her eyes, "Thanks guys!"

"Don't worry about it, Liv, they'll love you", Rain smiles encouragingly over her coffee-cup.

Olive glances at Rain in disbelief, "Are you sure we're talking about me here? 'Cause last time I checked, people tend to not like me after the first meet, they usually need at least ten times that time to so much as tolerate me, not to mention like me, Ray!"

"So you're an acquired taste, it doesn't matter", Prudence says, shrugging one shoulder, "Your work as a street-cop and as a detective in narcotics speaks for itself, and let's not forget that you're one of the youngest women to make detective in Chicago. They're not just gonna judge you on your annoying personality traits before they see what you're capable of, then they'll keep you around because you're good at your job, and sooner or later they'll get used to you."

Liv smiles softly, "I hate it when you make sense, Prue, it takes away all the reasons I have to be nervous for."

Vee and Ray both snicker, while Prue smirks, "You're welcome."

Olive shakes her head and chuckles, "Oh, and _I'm_ the know-it-all?"

Her sisters don't answer her, instead all four fall into bouts of laughter.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Olive zooms through Chicago traffic on her black motorcycle, grateful she made the investment three years ago. Since she can use the smallest streets and roads in between buildings, she gets to District 21 relatively quickly. Asking a uniform where the officers parking-lot is, she drives around the building and passes the metal gates opened by another officer in uniform she shows her badge to. She strolls into the building and up to the front desk. She reads the name tag of the older woman at the desk before addressing her, "Hi, Sergeant Platt? I'm Detective Olive Cole, I just transferred from narcotics at the thirteenth."

"Wait here," is the only answer the Sergeant stiffly gives her. _ Right then, note to self; irritate Platt alot. _

The Sergeant steps past the desk and up a set of stairs, unlocking a metal grate and disappearing up to the next floor. Barely a minute later she's down again with a man in his fifties, with a presence that's palpable. Platt goes back to her desk and the man approaches her, holding out his hand for her to shake, "Hank Voight, you must be Detective Olive Cole, we spoke on the phone."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sergeant," Olive smiles widely, "I hope I live up to your expectations."

Voight says nothing, but simply stares at her, his eyes piercing hers as if sizing her up. But Olive is not just irritating, but also stubborn, a dangerous combination right there, and therefore refuses to show any weakness. She stares right back. Half a minute later the right corner of his mouth tilts upwards, "Come on. I'll introduce you to the team."

_Ah, not really a smile, but It'll have to do for now._

Once up the stairs and passed the metal door, Olive meets Alvin Olinsky, Erin Lindsay and Sheldon Jin. Lindsay looks a few years above her own age; Olive being twenty-seven. Jin is an asian man with a crooked grin and an awkwardly chatty disposition. Olinsky, she's told that he will be her new partner, is a graying man in his late forties to mid fifties. All of them are polite towards her, though it does not go unnoticed by Olive that both Lindsay and Olinsky seems to be personally aquainted with Voight. Olive slips on an easy grin, greets them with a handshake each and a highly professional, "Olive Cole, looking froward to working with you."

"We've already got a case, so briefing in fifteen", Voight says, his gravely voice rolling through the room. Olive nods, secretly wondering if the four of them are the only ones who're going to be on the unit, or if he's got more coming.

She looks around a little and smiles in approval; it's not as large as Narcotics at the Thirteenth, but homey enough. There's two rows of three desks each right through the room with a make-shift corridor passing right between them, leading up to a walled in office and a small kitchen area beside it. To the far right of the room, behind the right row is another pair of desks back to back with each other. She's informed that one of those is hers, the one closest to the stairs. She refrains from hanging up her jacket, as they'll be leaving soon enough again, and instead simply places her purse on her new chair.

As Voight gathers their little group around, Olive settles down onto one of the empty desktops right beside Olinsky. Their case is about the murder of a russian illegal arms-dealer. Apparently shooting the dude wasn''t enough, as the killer decided to slice of all his fingers as well. Having spent the last two years in Narcotics, this isn't familiar territory, so she simply nods as Voight tells her to stick close to Olinsky.

Instead of heading out through the main entrance, Olive follows the others as they proceed through another hallway and down another set of stairs, into what looks like a garage. It's a large empty room with a typical garage door opposite the stairs, a metal cage with a bench inside to the left and a room to the right that Olive can tell contains all sorts of gadgets and files. A room which Jin quickly disappears into. _ Huh, so he's the tech-guy._

Lindsay clicks the gate open and they peel out and into two cars, Olinsky and Olive in one. "So, Olive, where'd you come from?"

She smiles at his show of friendliness in using her first name, "Narcotics for two years, you?"

"Gang, eleven years". He takes a left five blocks away from the district, "You've got a reputation."

"So I've been told", Olive wonders where this conversation is going, which answers the man is looking for.

"You're well known for being excellent at pushing anyones buttons", Alvin glances at her out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge Olives reaction. Olive smiles at his carefully chosen words.

He's surprised, to say the least, when she starts to snicker, "I'd hope so! I've spent my entire career working on it."

Olinsky continues his miniature interview, "And you're former Sergeant said that you're a talented profiler."

Olive raises an eyebrow towards him. While she loves to flaunt her, as Sergeant Herrerra used to say, disgustingly chipper attitude and unending vocabulary of freakishly sugary sweet nicknames, she doesn't want anyone to accept her because of paper reports and rumours. "I took a Masters in Profiling parallel to my years in the police academy, subject always interested me and I figured it could be useful."

When Alvin says nothing, simply nodding slightly in satisfaction, Olive turns towards him with slightly narrowed eyes, "I don't know who you've talked to, what romours you've heard or which files you've peeked at. Doesn't really matter to me if it's good or bad. I'm a good cop. Judge me by my actions, not by something you don't know first hand."

And she turns to look forward again with a small huff, without noticing Alvin smile in honest approval.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**So, hope you liked it.**

**No flames. No insults. No agressiveness. No rudeness.**

**Constructive criticism only.  
><strong>

**And if you don't like my characters, just don't read.**

**And I'll try to do my best at portraying Canon characters but I'm not perfect.**

**With Love, Emiko.**


End file.
